A Pureblood's Lover
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: Does the loss of the one you love drive you to madness? For Mackenzie's father that was the case. Mackenzie Takiyama is a half-blood, she's half-human and half-pureblood vampire. Her father has sent her to Cross Academy to attend the Day Class and be a perfect. Did Mackenzie's father really send her there to study, or is there something else? Why does Kaname say she belongs to him?
1. Reunion

**Hello, everyone. I would like to start by saying that this my very first Vampire Knight fanfic. I have writen other stories, but they're both Vampire Diaries fanfics. Anyway, I have had this story in my mind for quite a while, and I decided it might be fun to write it down. This story may contain some OOC and I apologize for that, but this is just the way the story is played out in my mind. Please do not be so hard on me. So, please read on and enjoy my very first Vampire Knight story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its original characters. I simply own my OC and other new characters you will soon meet.**

Reunion

**(Mackenzie's POV)**

It was just before twilight and I had barely made it to Cross Academy in time. I stared up at the massive iron gates and gulped. My arrival to Cross Academy was supposed to be a surprise, but apparently the Headmaster had been notified. Since, he was standing on the other side with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back timidly and grabbed my suitcase. I slowly lifted up the handle and pulled it along. As soon as I came close enough, the right gate opened and I was instantly engulfed in a bear hug. I gasped for breath and tried to show the same enthusiasm. The Headmaster then released me and said happily.

"Mackenzie-chan! Oh, I am so happy you were able to make it in time! Welcome to Cross Academy!"

I smiled back at him and replied happily.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I am really glad to be here. You didn't have to come and meet me here, though."

He simply smiled and replied.

"Of course, I did. I simply couldn't wait to see you! It has been like over eight years, since I've last seen you! Look at you! You're all grown up!"

I smiled timidly and said.

"Thank you, although, I think that this is all I'm going to grow up. I've been this size since I was like twelve."

He simply laughed at my response then said.

"Oh, don't talk like that, Mackenzie-chan. I'm sure you still have much more to develop."

I simply smiled at him thankfully then nodded. He simply smiled in return and said.

"Well, lets go get you settled. Here, let me take your suitcase."

I instantly pulled the suitcase towards me and replied.

"No, thank you. I think I've got it. Thank you for offering, though."

He smiled kindly at me then shook his head and said.

"Always so independent."

I simply smiled brightly and replied.

"Yep."

I then took hold of my suitcase and began to follow him through the gates. We walked towards his office and made mild chit-chat about our lives. He continously kept staring at me though. Almost as if he feared I would break down at any moment. Thankfully, he didn't ask me anything about _**that **_day. We arrived to his office rather quickly and he held the door open for me. I walked inside and I took a seat opposite from his desk. He then moved and took a seat across from me then smiled. I smiled back and said.

"I was informed by my father that I will be working as a... _**guardian **_? I wish to know what that is. What exactly will I be guarding?"

His smile then faltered and he looked down at his desk. He stayed quiet for a while then replied.

"Mackenzie-chan, I'm sure that you are fully aware of who you are."

I frowned and replied.

"Who I am? What's that supposed to mean?"

He then looked up at me and said.

"I am reffering to the fact that you are a half-blood."

I took a deep intake of breath and flinched. Yes, I was aware of what I was. What did that have anything to do with me being a guardian? I closed my eyes slightly and then turned to stare at him again. I slowly nodded and replied.

"Yes, I know what I am, Headmaster."

He smiled and then said excitedly.

"This is quite exciting actually. A half-blood at Cross Academy is exactly what we needed to promote are pacifism."

I instantly lifted my hand and stopped him. I stared directly at him and said seriously.

"No one is allowed to know that I am here. My arrival at Cross Academy is to be kept a secret until my father sees fit."

At that, he instantly straightened up and replied.

"Yes, of course. Your father informed me of that, neither the Vampire Council or the Hunter Association is to know of your arrival until he decides so."

I nodded slowly and then replied.

"That is correct. Now, back to what we were saying. What does what I am have anything to do with being a... guardian?"

He then sighed and replied seriously.

"You are a half-blood, Mackenzie. Half-human and half-pureblood vampire, but you aren't just any human. You are a hunter. Your mother was one of the greatest vampire hunters known, aside from the Kiryus. Therefore, I thought, who was better for the job than you?"

I smiled slightly then replied.

"I know what I am, Headmaster. The only thing I am confused about is this "job" you speak of. What exactly will I be guarding?"

He then smiled brightly and exclaimed happily.

"Why the Night Class, of course!"

I tilted my head to the side slightly and replied.

"And why does the Night Class need to be guarded? Are they troublemakers or something?"

He then busted out laughing and replied in between giggles.

"Of course not. No, I want you to protect the Night Class."

I stared at him curiously and asked.

"Why? Are they like celebrities or something?"

He simply continued laughing and then replied.

"Not exactly. Although, the Day Class students do see them that way. No, the Night Class consists entirely of vampires."

I froze at that statement and slowly swallowed. My father had told me that I would receive a surpirse once I got to Cross. I didn't think it would be anything like this. Then again, I probably should have known already. My dad had explained to me that the Headmaster was striving for peace between humans and vampires. I should have been able to guess that this school had something to do with it. I simply shook my head and replied calmly.

"I see, and the Day Class must consist entirely of humans, correct?"

He nodded happily and replied.

"Correct!"

I nodded slowly and said calmly.

"Therefore, what you wish for me to protect is the Night Class' secret. Am I right?"

"Right again!"

I sighed casually and replied with a smile.

"Very well then. When do I start?"

He instantly jumped up and exclaimed happily.

"That's the spirit, Mackenzie-chan! I am so glad that you are being so understanding! That's why I think it would be perfect for you to start today!"

I blinked and stared at him in surprise. Then I simply smiled and replied.

"Alright, where do I go?"

He simply smiled brightly and replied.

"Well, first we need to get you your uniform."

I simply nodded and replied with a smile.

"Okay, what's it like?"

He simply backed away from his desk and quickly stood up. Then he walked to a door that was behind me towards the left and opened it. He proceeded to turn to me and give me a great smile. The Headmaster's cheerful mood rubbed on me quite fast. He was simply so happy that I really couldn't do anything, but smile at him in return. He then quickly pulled out a black school uniform just my size. It was a mid-thigh skirt with a white under shirt and a black long-sleeved top. It was beautiful! I absolutely loved it! I instantly took it from him and said happily.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!"

He simply smiled and said cheerily.

"Really? You like it?"

"I love it!"

He then threw his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug and said happily.

"Oh, Mackenzie-chan! You are an absolute doll!"

I simply gasped and replied.

"Well, this doll is about to break if you keep crushing her like that."

He immediately released me and said.

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie-chan. I'm just really glad that you like the uniform and are being very mature about all of this."

I simply smiled and replied.

"Of course, Headmaster. I wouldn't want to disappoint my father. I told him I would behave and I am sticking to my word. Besides, I do NOT want him angry with me. I've seen him mad and it's not a pretty sight."

The Headmaster took a step back and stared at me curiously. He sighed and then asked seriously.

"Mackenzie-chan, how are things between you two?"

I simply sighed and replied with a small smile.

"We are okay, Headmaster. Ever since he woke up, he has tried his hardest to make it up to me. We have bonded more than I could ever imagine. He has shown me nothing, but kindness and to be honest. I like it. I like it a lot."

The Headmaster simply nodded and then asked with deep concern.

"And your father? How is he? I mean... emotionally. How is he doing?"

I merely sighed and replied honestly.

"He's... he is coping. I can tell the pain is still there, but purebloods are absolute professionals at hiding their feelings. He works a lot and he's with me a lot, as well."

The Headmaster simply nodded understandingly and replied.

"I see, and when will he make his appearance?"

I simply shook my head and said with a small smile.

"I asked him the same thing and he said that he would appear whenever he felt like it. He claimed that he really didn't want to deal with the Council right now, so he was going to lay low."

The Headmaster simply smiled and replied.

"I can imagine why."

Then he instantly brightened up and said happily.

"Well get dressed, so I can show you where to go. Make it quick, as well. The Night Class should be leaving their dorms shortly."

I simply nodded and asked him where I could change. He pointed me towards his bathroom and I instantly dashed inside. I immediately stripped off my clothing and quickly bagan placing on my uniform.

My hair had been pulled up in a pony-tail, but I decided to simply let it fall. My hair was a natural violet color, right below my shoulders, and was naturally straight. I smiled as I stared at myself. I then looked closely into the mirror and noticed that I had dark circles under my stormy, grey eyes. I had insomnia, but over the years I had simply gotten used to it. My dad had given me a hard time about it, and insisted in getting me checked. By the time I was taken to the doctor, it was too late. I had a sleeping disorder that couldn't be cured. Therefore, the most I slept was about two to four hours a day, if I was lucky. Sometimes I didn't even sleep for days.

I simply sighed and quickly slipped on my long, black boots. Then I grabbed my other clothing and neatly folded them. I grabbed them and carefully walked back to the Headmaster's office. He then handed me a plastic bag, so I could place my clothes in. I thanked him and then quickly stored my clothes. He took the bag from me and said that he was going to send the bag, along with my suitcase to my new room. I quickly nodded and thanked him. Then I smiled and said.

"So, I think I'm good. Where do I go?"

He simply smiled and replied happily.

"Are you excited, Mackenzie-chan?"

I instantly smiled and replied happily.

"Are you kidding, Headmaster? I am finally going to meet other vampires! I have been locked up in my house for years, and the only vampire I know is my dad. At first, I was a bit scared because I didn't know what their reaction to me would be. You know... because of who I am. I hope they like me though. Anyway, I am really looking forward to meeting them! I am like way more than just excited!"

He then smiled happily and replied.

"Well, I am really glad to hear that, but before you go. Let me give you something for your protection."

I blinked and stared at him in surprise. Protection? Why would I need to protect myself? We were in a school that was surrounded completely by a huge wall. Nobody could simply sneak in here, could they? The Headmaster then seemed to notice my look of confusion and said.

"You need something in order to protect yourself from the Night Class..."

I was about to interrupt, when he instantly stopped me and said seriously.

"Do not misunderstand. It is highly unlikely for any of them to hurt anyone, but this is for just in case. You never know when you might trip and accidently cut yourself. Vampires can smell blood from miles away and particularly your blood."

He then handed me a small hand gun. It was a bright, silver color with my intials engraved near the top part. It seemed small, but I could tell that the actual body of the gun was made so that it would be able to shoot at long distances. As soon as I grabbed the gun, it began to glow a dark violet color. It scared me and I wanted to drop it, but I realized I couldn't. Like I literally couldn't let go of the gun. My fingers wouldn't uncurl away from it. They were stuck.

My panic only seemed to increase when I noticed black vines come from the shooting hole. They slowly made their way around the gun and curled around my hand. The vines seemed to have a mind of their own because they made sure to not cut my wrist. Then one of the vines made its way carefully to a section between the crook of my elbow and my wrist. It hovered patiently over the spot then I saw a sharp pointy thorn appear and quickly puncture that part of my arm. I screamed in horror and then the vines vanished. They literally disappeared. They didn't go back inside the gun or fall to the floor. They just kinda turned into dust and disappeared.

This was my reaction to that.

"What on earth just happened!"

I instantly stared at the Headmaster accusingly, but he was simply staring at my arm curiously. I then looked down and noticed that there was no bruise on my arm. No puncture hole, no blood dripping, not even a scratch. How was that possible! I had **seen** and **felt** the vine sting me! What on earth was going on? The Headmaster merely tilted his head to the side and then reached out for the gun. I was more than happy to hand it back. That thing was cursed!

As soon as the Headmaster touched it, I saw the gun light up and shock him. Like literally shock him with electricity! He immediately dropped the gun and it fell to the floor near my foot. I instantly jumped back and moved away from it. That thing was possessed or something. The Headmaster simply smiled and said.

"Well, Yagari-san wasn't kidding when he said that gun was made especially for you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He simply looked up at me and said with a smile.

"That is a hunter weapon, but it can only be used by you. It's what you would call, special, I suppose. You are the only one that can handle it. As you just witnessed, anyone else is clearly restricted from touching it."

I blinked and stared at him in shock. That gun was mine? How? When? Where? WHY? The Headmaster simply smiled at me reassuringly and said.

"Yagari-san was informed by your father of your arrival at Cross Academy. He made sure to create a weapon that you would be able to use without hurting yourself. The thing is that the gun would only work once you touched it. Once you activated it, you would be the only one able to touch it. Thank goodness I didn't hold on to it when you activated it!"

I stared at him in disbelief and then looked down at the seemingly innocent gun. What on earth had my father done? What was he planning for me? Did he want me to follow in my mother's steps and be a hunter? Or, did he want to formally introduce me as his heir into the vampire world? Either way, I was going to be a target. Wasn't I hidden away just to avoid all of that?

The Vampire Council wanted me because of my blood and what it could do for them. Because I was half-pureblood vampire my blood gave vampires great power. Any noble or common vampire that drank from me would be almost as strong as any of the purebloods. That's why I **had** to be protected at all costs. It also didn't help that my blood was so attractive to vampires. Not only that, but I was technically the heir to one of the oldest pureblood lines. My father was one of the oldest purebloods still alive. The Council didn't know that, though. They believed my father had comitted suicide after my mother's death. That wasn't exactly true, he had simply gone to sleep for a couple of years. He was now going to make a huge appearance and show them that he was still alive. How my father could be so strong, I have no idea.

The Hunters wanted me because of my fighting skills, my vast knowledge on vampires, and because of who my mother was. When my mother was alive she taught me all about the Hunters and what they did exactly. She showed me how to shoot a gun at the age of eight, and showed me great self-defense. In addition to that, she told me of the several ways on how to kill a vampire. Since, my father was a pureblood she would make him tell me everything he knew about vampires. Their legends, their history, their weaknesses, and some of the most common powers seen. Although, she would encourage him greatly to tell me about him and about the other purebloods. My father would do anything she wanted just to make her happy. He was greatly rewarded for his cooperation when they would "wrestle". Yeah, I was a bit slow in understanding what that actually meant.

Just thinking about my mother brought tears to my eyes and a lump in my throat. The Council and the Association both wanted me. That was why my dad had kept me locked up for years. He had hidden me away to keep me safe, and it worked. Thanks to him, I was still alive. Now that I was out, I didn't know what was going to happen. To be honest, I was scared. I was really scared. Therefore, if this gun was any form of protection for me then so be it.

I slowly walked towards the gun on the floor and knelt beside it. I carefully wrapped my hand around it and stood up. I then shifted it, to hold it properly, and held it tightly. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears, but I held them down. I simply coughed slightly then looked up at the Headmaster with a small smile and said.

"Thank you so much, Headmaster. I promise to use it wisely."

He simply smiled then nodded happily and replied.

"I hope so, Mackenzie-chan. That gun can fatally injure a vampire. That's why you must always be in control of your emotions."

I nodded understandingly and said.

"Of course, I understand. Now, where do I have to go?"

He simply smiled then replied.

"Well, let me get you a gun holder, so you can have your gun with you at all times."

I simply nodded and watched him walk back to the door where he retrieved my uniform. He then pulled out, what appeared to be a belt, that had a pocket to place my gun in. I stared at the weird looking belt and then asked.

"Um, how do I put that on?"

He then handed it over to me and replied.

"Even though, it may look like a belt that's not what it is. This nice contraption, you actually strap it around your upper body. It will go on the inside of your uniform, so you don't scare anyone. Now remove your top blazer, so I can help you."

I placed the gun on his desk then did as he said. The belt-like thing was then placed over my right shoulder. He then released it and told me to click it together under my left shoulder. I followed his instructions and then shifted the strap, so that I could place my gun inside the gun holder. I clicked the gun in place then grabbed my black blazer and placed it back on. I turned to look at him and asked.

"Can you see the gun?"

He immediately shook his head and replied with a smile.

"Nope. You're finally ready to go, Mackenzie-chan. Oh, and before I forget this is your arm band. This shows that you are a perfect."

I nodded slowly and thanked him then I put on the arm band quickly. He walked towards the door and opened it for me. I took a deep breath and was just about to walk out, when I suddenly remembered my iPod. I quickly walked over to my suitcase then opened the front compartment and pulled my iPod out. I wrapped my headphones around it and placed it in my pocket. There was no way I would be patrolling all night without music. I would be bored beyond belief. I then dashed towards the Headmaster, who was still by the door. He raised an eyebrow at me and I simply smiled sweetly at him. He then smiled and shook his head slightly. I simply grinned and replied cheekily.

"What? I get bored really easily."

He simply laughed at my expression then slowly motioned for me to walk out. We walked away from his office and he was telling me exactly what my job consisted of. The first and most important rule was no blood drinking allowed. NO, exceptions. Then I had to make sure the Day Class students never found out about the Night Class being vampires. I had to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be at certain times. No Night Class student was allowed near the Sun dorms, and no Day Class student was allowed near the Moon dorms. I had to also protect the Day Class students from any vampire gone crazy. I had to always be present between class change. I also had to do rounds and walk around the school nearly all night, every night. Then I would have to present myself to class the next day. It's times like these, I'm glad I have insomnia.

I slowly nodded my head in complete understanding to what I had to do. The Headmaster then explained that the students wouldn't know me as a **guardian**. They would know me as a **perfect**. Because of that, I was able to give out detentions to anyone that refused to listen to me. I really hoped I didn't have to do that. I simply nodded understandingly and replied.

"I think I have everything down, Headmaster."

He nodded slowly and was just about to say something else, when we heard the sounds of a lot of people screaming. I instantly stared up at him questioningly, but he simply chuckled and replied.

"Well, it seems we are here."

I then looked up and noticed a huge cluster of girls surrounding one of the dorms. My guess was that they were the Moon dorms. They looked like the president himself was about to come out the huge doors. Wow, were the Night Class that great? Well, I was going to find out soon enough. I looked up at the Headmaster and he simply smiled at me reassuringly. He then motioned for me to walk on forward. I took a deep breath and then said.

"Well, thank you for everything, Headmaster. I think I can handle it from here."

He nodded then instantly threw his arms around me and exclaimed happily.

"You are quite welcome, Mackenzie-chan! Good luck!"

I gasped for breath and he instantly released me. He then took a step back and turned around to leave. He waved to me before he finally disappeared. I simply smiled then walked towards all the screaming girls. As I continued to get closer, my ears began to ring. Yeah, they were that loud. I flinched slightly at their sounds, but continued walking forward. Once I reached them, I thought my ears would burst.

I went carefully around the huge group of girls and stood slightly near the trees. I looked on forward and saw a girl about my size with short, brown hair telling them to go back to their dorms. She was wearing a uniform similar to mine, so she must've also been a guardian. Well, that was good. At least I had somebody that could help me. The girls only seemed to get more riled up and they began to push forward. I narrowed my eyes and watched as the girl began to push them back. She was being really nice about the whole thing. Some of the girls even had the audacity to accuse her of wanting the Night Class all to herself. Okay, that was messed up. The poor girl was just trying to do her job, and they were being really mean about it.

I was about to step forward and help her out, when I heard the sound of the gates open. The girl looked absolutely devasted and I waited to see what would happen, but to my huge amazement. All of the girls, instantly lined up on either sides of the walkway to let the Night Class pass! Weird... I simply shook my head and looked over to finally see what all the commotion was about.

What was wrong with them? I didn't see anything wrong with the Night Class. Okay, they were all slightly attractive, but how was that a reason to make such a commotion? My dad was a pureblood vampire and he was handsome as well. That was probably why the Night Class really didn't amaze me. So, all of these girls liked the Night Class just because they were beautiful? Was that it? Did they even _**actually**_ know them? Like _**personally**_ know them? How could someone love someone else just based on looks? That wasn't possible. These girls really had a lot to learn.

I simply sighed then looked up to see one of the Night Class members waving happily to all the girls. He smiled brightly and said happily.

"Good morning, girls! I could hear your screams all the way inside! You girls are so lively and cute today!"

Morning? What was wrong with him? It wasn't morning. I stared at the vampire and noticed he had messy, blonde hair and piercing, blue eyes. He was okay, if you're into blondes. The girls instantly went wild then screamed and began yelling.

"We love you, Idol-senpai! Marry me, senpai!"

Okay, there was seriously something not right with these girls. They wanted to marry the guy just because he was handsome? Totally not right. So, his name was Idol? What a particularly unique name. I had never met anyone with a name like that. I simply shrugged then looked over and saw the other perfect pushing back the other girls. She seemed to be having a hard time though. I was about to step in, when I saw the blonde vampire point to one of the girls and pretend to shoot her with his finger.

I then saw the other perfect about to be run over by the other girls. I instantly let my eyes shift a blood-red color. Then I dashed away from the trees and pulled her out of the way before she was trampled. I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to the other side. I was barely able to move her out of the way in time. I instantly looked away from her and closed my eyes, until I knew they were their normal grey color. I blinked slightly then looked over at her and said.

"Are you okay?"

She stared at me in shock for several seconds before she instantly snapped out of it and replied quickly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much."

I simply smiled at her and replied.

"It was no problem..."

She then shook her head and replied immediately.

"Oh, I'm Yuki. Yuki Cross. Who are you?"

I merely stook my hand out to her and replied.

"My name is Mackenzie. I'm the new perfect. Nice to meet you."

She then smiled brightly and quickly shook my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you too. Thank you for saving me."

I merely waved my hand dismissively and replied with a smile.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

She instantly nodded and then I remembered the girls and the Night Class. I turned around to look at them and they were all staring at me in amazement. Although, I instantly noticed something wasn't right. The Night Class, all of their eyes were a bloody red and they were all staring directly at me. I instantly cringed and took a step back. I really didn't want to be dinner. Suddenly, one of them snapped out of his daze and hissed something under his breath. All of the vampires blinked and instantly shook their heads. I looked to see if any of the Day Class students had noticed their eyes, but to my relief. They were all staring at me.

I simply shifted from foot to foot and scratched the back of my head. I smiled slightly and said.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mackenzie and I'm the new perfect. So... um... yeah, can all of you just listen to Yuki-chan and go to your dorms? I've had a real tough day and I don't want to get anyone in trouble. So... yeah."

I saw all of the girls instantly blink and shake their heads. All the girls that were surrounding the blonde vampire instantly took a step away from him. Then they came running towards me and they began to ambush me with questions.

"How can you move so fast?"

"I like to run?"

It came out more like a question than an answer. I couldn't tell them exactly why I moved so fast.

"Is your hair naturally violet or did you dye it?"

"Um, natural."

"Your eyes are so pretty! Does your mom or dad have eyes that color?"

"My father."

"How did you become a perfect? You're so lucky!"

"Uh, I really don't know."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Where did you get those boots? They're so cute!"

"The mall."

They continued to bombard with a lot of questions, until I sighed and said.

"I just got off a five hour flight and I am really tired, girls. Can we leave this for tomorrow in class or at lunch? I promise to answer any and all questions. Besides, it's way past curfew and all of you should already be in bed."

They groaned in unison and looked like they wanted to complain. I simply tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows at them. I heard them huff in annoyance and then begin walking away to their dorms. I blinked and simply stared at their retreating backs. They had actually listened to me? No way! That was so awesome! I smiled truly happy and then turned around to smile at Yuki. She gave me the thumbs up and said.

"You did it, Mackenzie-chan! That was so amazing! You didn't even have to yell!"

I smiled at her and replied.

"Sometimes you just have to be nice and firm at the same time. Having some patience also helps."

She nodded happily and then looked over at the Night Class. I looked over as well and realized they were all staring at me. I blushed in embarassment and slowly rubbed the side of my arm. I smiled slightly and said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get the girls to leave more quickly. I hope none of you are late to class. If any of you get in trouble, just blame me."

They simply continued to stare at me and my discomfort only seemed to increase. I looked over at Yuki pleadingly and she instantly got the message. She blew her whistle and then said semi-sternly.

"Night Class continue forward!"

They then turned their attention to her and blinked. She was trying her hardest to look fierce and serious, but that only seemed to amuse some of them. I sighed and was about to speak, when one of the vampires instantly came towards me. It was the same blonde vampire that had been attacked by all of the Day Class girls. He smiled at me then took my hand and placed a quick kiss on it. I stared at him confused, but he simply kept on smiling then said.

"My name is, Hanabusa Aido. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mackenzie-chan. Now, can you explain to me how an innocent, little doll like you was able to control all of my fans?"

I blinked and replied.

"Well, I..."

He then grabbed my hand more firmly and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm casually around my shoulders and said.

"Never mind that. Now, do you know your blood type?"

"Um, I really..."

"That's alright. I just thought you should know that you have the most delicious scent I have ever smelt. Is it alright if I..."

He then grabbed my head and tilted it slightly to the side. I instantly panicked and quickly elbowed him hard. He quickly released me and I took that as my cue to split. I ran back to Yuki and stood close to her. I really didn't want to hurt him or shoot him. Yuki was looking at him with a glare on her face and so was one of the other vampires. I carefully placed my hand on the side of my throat and covered myself. This job was no joke. I could seriously get hurt, if I wasn't careful enough.

The vampire then looked up and glared at me. His eyes shifted and he growled.

"Why you little..."

That's when I heard one of the other vampires say sternly.

"Hanabusa."

I saw Aido immediately lose his frown and his eyes go back to normal. I looked up to see who had spoken and saw a handsome boy staring sternly at Aido. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and some parts of it hung lightly across his face. He had wine colored eyes and was really tall. To be honest, he was the only one that I considered to actually be beautiful. Although, there was just something off about him, he wasn't like the rest of the vampires. He had this aura of...power. Almost... almost like... my dad. Oh my God! No way! Was he...?

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Aido say.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

Aido was standing right infront of the taller vampire looking really frightened. I nearly tripped over my boots, when I saw the tall vampire lift his hand and...

SLAP!

I gasped in horror as I watched Aido fall to the floor. Yeah, he had been hit that hard. I blinked and instantly took a step back. Everyone, including Yuki, simply stared at the taller vampire. What was his name? Kaname? Kaname-sama. Sama? Then that meant... he was a pureblood! I felt like actually vomiting at that moment. It was one thing if a noble or common vampire bit me, but it was a completely different thing if a _**pureblood **_bit me.

I snapped out of my frightened thoughts then ran over to Aido and said quickly.

"Oh my God! Do you need to go to the nurse? Are you okay?"

I heard nearly all of the vampires gasp in shock. I simply decided to ignore them and see if Aido was alright. His head snapped over to stare at me with a confused look. I simply smiled at him and said.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm simply asking you if you're okay. That looked like it hurt."

He simply continued to stare at me and didn't reply. I then grabbed a hold of his jacket and tried helping him stand, but he refused to move. I was about to ask him what his deal was, when I heard the other vampire say.

"Leave him."

I instantly jumped up in surprise and looked over at the taller vampire. He was staring at me with a calm face, but his eyes looked fierce. I blinked at him and was about to make some retort when I remembered exactly who he was. I instantly bowed my head and replied.

"Of course, I apologize."

Then I unwillingly moved away from Aido and went back to stand by Yuki. That tall vampire really scared me. Like no joke, he terrified me. He was just really creepy. Although, I was really curious as to why Aido had been hit. I then looked over and saw that Aido was now kneeling on one knee with his head down. I felt so bad for him. Then Kaname spoke and said.

"Do you know why I struck you, Hanabusa?"

He kept his head down and replied.

"Because I attempted to drink blood on school grounds and in your presence. I apologize, Kaname-sama."

I then saw another blonde vampire turn to the rest of the vampires and tell them to head on to class. All of them nodded and slowly passed Aido towards the school building. Yuki then said that she was going to follow them and make sure they made it to class. I simply nodded then watched them walk away. I was brought back to the drama infront of me when I heard Kaname say.

"That is part of it, and what else?"

I noticed Aido frown then suddenly blink in surprise and say.

"Because I was about to insult Mackenzie-chan."

I blinked and stared at him in shock. I looked over at Kaname and saw him nod his head then reply.

"That is correct. Now, apologize to her and go to class."

Aido turned his head to look at me and said sincerely.

"I apologize for nearly insulting you, Mackenzie-chan."

I simply stared at him in shock, but quickly replied.

"It's alright, Aido. Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have done that."

He slowly nodded his head and stood up. He quickly turned around and walked away to class. I really couldn't help but feel bad for him. He didn't deserve to get hit like that. So he slipped, it wasn't the end of the world. I merely sighed and shook my head. Now, I knew why my dad didn't want me around other vampires. They took this whole monarchy thing really seriously. I would never place my hands on someone else like that.

I was brought out my thoughts when I realized I was now left alone with a pureblood. I instantly began to panic and I just wanted to get away from him. I backed away from him and said quickly.

"Um, well I must go now. It was nice meeting you, Kaname-sama. Goodbye."

I was about to walk away from him, when his hand flashed forward and grabbed my hand tightly. I held back at scream and simply stared at him fearfully. He gave a very unnoticeable smile and said calmly.

"There is no reason to fear me, my dear Mackenzie. I am not going to hurt you."

Did he just call me dear? Okay, that was not a good sign. I slowly gulped and laughed nervously. I smiled slightly and replied.

"I... I know that, Kaname-sama. It's just that you are the...uh... first pureblood I've met so far. I'm just really nervous that I might anger you and you will..."

He then brought our conjoined hands up and slowly kissed the inside of my wrist. My heart then seemed to skip a beat and I started shaking. He chuckled, but it wasn't a normal chuckle. It was more like a dark, amused chuckle. I whimpered lowly, but didn't move from my place. Then literally out of nowhere I heard the click of a gun and someone say.

"Take your filthy hands the hell off of her, bloodsucker."

I quickly looked up to see who had spoked and I nearly passed out. It couldn't be!


	2. Best Friend

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Ten reviews for one chapter in just two days! You guys don't know how happy you made me! Thank you so much! Even though, everyone from my other story might try to kill me because I left them with a huge cliff hanger. Because I received so many reviews, I decided to hold off on updating my other story and decided to update this one first. You guys should be so proud of yourselves! Anyway, keep up all those positive reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its original characters. I simply own my OC and other new characters you will soon meet.**

**P.S. First, I researched how to say older brother in Japanese on different sites and "Onii-san" was what I mainly got. Sorry, if it's wrong. I would also like to say that I am going to update my other story next. So, you guys may have to wait for another week if not more. I promise to hurry up and update this story, though. Anyway, please don't kill me and review!**

Best friend

**(Mackenzie's POV)**

My eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when I saw a boy with silver-white hair and beautiful lilac eyes. He was glaring angrily at Kaname and had the gun pointed directly to his head. I... I knew him! There were only two people I knew that had those beautiful features. I stared at him curiously and then whispered.

"Ze... Zero?"

His eyes flashed over to stare at me and he simply nodded. I could feel a lump in my throat rise and the corners of my eyes brim with tears. He frowned more deeply then said menacingly.

"I told you to let go of her, Kuran. You're scaring her, leech."

Kaname slowly lowered our conjoined hands and released me. He gave Zero a smirk and replied.

"Of course, Mister Disciplinary Commitee."

He then turned to look at me and gave me a _**very**_ small smile. I nodded at him then cleared my throat and said.

"Have a nice night, Kaname-sama."

He simply looked down at me and slowly carressed the side of my cheek. I held back a flinch and simply stayed immoblile. His eyes then seemed to shift from their normal wine-color to a bloody red. I wanted so badly to step away from him, but I knew that would be hugely disrespectful. So, I stayed exactly where I was. He then moved to touch a loose strand of my hair and said calmly.

"I would never hurt my precious Mackenzie, Kiryu. It was never my intention to frighten her."

He then released the small piece of my hair and took a step back. At that same moment, Zero lowered his gun as well. I tried to find it in me to reply to Kaname, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. Also, why did he continously talk to me with such... care? He had called me _**dear**_, at first. Now, he was calling me _**his**_ precious. There was definitely something weird going on. I looked over at Zero, and realized he was now staring at me with a confused look on his face. Oh, so he was finally starting to remember me. I simply smiled at him and then whispered lowly.

"It has been over six years, Onii-san. The last time I saw you was at my mother's funeral."

His head instantly snapped up and he said in disbelief.

"Kenzie? Is that really you? I thought... Everyone said that..."

I then moved away from Kaname and instantly threw my arms around Zero's waist. I held him tightly and quietly let the tears fall on his chest. He was completely rigid and didn't attempt to hug me. That was okay, Zero was never the one to show affection openly. I cried in his chest and refused to let go of him. Then I suddenly felt him cautiously pat the top of my head and slowly stroke my hair. That only made me cry more. I had missed him so much! For six years, I had lived without my best friend. Zero and I had been best friends ever since we were two. Then the moment was ruined, when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and realized that Kaname was still standing in the same spot. Didn't he have a class he should be at? Could he get in trouble for being late? Considering he was a pureblood and all, probably not. His face was completely calm, but his eyes... they told a different story. There was hidden anger and some emotion I couldn't quite understand. Purebloods have always been very difficult for me to read. I then saw Kaname move part of his hair away from his face and say.

"She is your sister, Kiryu? I find that difficult to believe considering that I know her father and I knew her mother, as well."

Zero simply scowled at him and replied.

"It's none of your business, Kuran. Get to class."

Kaname seemed completely unaffected by Zero's rudeness. He simply turned to me and said.

"Would you like to tell me why you claim he is your brother, dear Mackenzie?"

At that, Zero instantly shoved me behind him and snarled.

"She's not telling you anything, Kuran. I'm not gonna tell you again, get the hell to class. I have no problem in sending you there with a couple of bullet holes."

My eyes grew wide with fear and I immediately stepped in between them. I instantly turned to Kaname and quickly replied.

"Zero-kun isn't really my brother, Kaname-sama. He is actually my best friend. We've known each other since we were toddlers. My mother was great friends with Onii-san's mother, so we became great friends as well. We grew really close, so I decided to start calling him my older brother. He didn't seem to mind, so I just went with it."

Kaname simply stared at me curiously, clearly processing everything I had just told him. He then nodded slowly and simply replied.

"I see. Please notify the Headmaster that I wish to speak with him after classes are over."

I simply blinked at his completely dismissive tone then quickly nodded and said.

"Of course, Kaname-sama."

He simply gave me a curt nod then ruffled my hair as he walked away.

Okay... what on earth was going on? This was all so confusing, and it was really making me want to leave Cross Academy. I knew first hand that purebloods weren't nice to just anybody. Purebloods were only nice to someone for two reasons. One, was if they wanted something from them. Two, was if they deeply cared about someone. Well, I could already throw that option out. I had barely met Kaname-sama. There was absolutely no way that he already cared about me, or had any kind of feelings for me. That was another thing, purebloods really didn't care about many people. Therefore, he must want something from me, but what? I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Zero say.

"You didn't have to tell that bloodsucker anything, Kenzie."

I turned around to face Zero and I instantly threw my arms around him again. I smiled brightly and said happily.

"Onii-san, I missed you so much!"

He simply sighed and replied with a small smile.

"I missed you too, squirt."

I then released him and placed my hands on my hips. I tilted my head to the side and said with fake seriousness.

"I am not a squirt! I grew a lot!"

He simply smirked and replied.

"Oh, yeah? How much was that? An inch?"

"I am not that little! For your information, I am taller than Yuki-chan."

I then folded my arms across my chest and smiled smugly. Zero merely smirked and replied.

"Yeah, you are..."

"See, I tol..."

"By like an inch, if not less."

"I am not that little, Zero!"

He simply waved his hand dismissively and replied.

"Whatever, I guess."

I simply huffed then reached over and grabbed his hand. I began to walk towards the school building with Zero in tow. I heard him simply sigh, but he didn't complain. We walked all the way to the school building in comfortable silence. Then he broke it by saying.

"We should catch up."

As we walked inside the massive building, I sighed and replied.

"Yes, we should. There's alot that you don't know."

He simply nodded and replied.

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know either."

"Where do you want to go?"

Zero then pulled his hand away from me and said calmly.

"There's this tree on the other side of the building. I always go there to take a nap, but I think I'll skip it tonight."

I shook my head then replied with a fake scolding tone.

"Onii-san, I can not believe you! You are supposed to be working! Not sleeping under a tree!"

He simply shrugged and replied casually.

"Whatever, it's not like I actually like being a perfect. I didn't exactly sign up for this, Kenzie. The Headmaster simply threw me the uniform and said, "Go, protect the Night Class!" I never sleep, I'm always angry, and those stupid leeches do stupid stuff on purpose just to piss me off. They know that I can't actually kill them that's why they take advantage. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment, so I can send at least one of those beasts in human form to hell."

By then, we were already at his tree. I sat down carefully and quickly smoothed out my skirt. He sat down next to me and simply leaned his head against the tree. I stared up at the sky and then asked him seriously.

"Is that how you see me, Onii-san? As a beast in human form? As a stupid leech? Are you waiting for the right opportunity to send _**me **_to hell? You know, dying at your hands wouldn't be that bad. Considering the other ways everyone else wants to kill me. At least, if you killed me then nothing bad would actually happen."

Suddenly, I felt Zero move to sit right infront of me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and stared directly into my eyes. He gave me a stern look and replied seriously.

"You are not one of them. You will never be one of them, Kenzie. I will never allow it."

I simply gave him a warm smile and replied honestly.

"But I am one of them, Onii-san. In case you've forgotten, my father is a pureblood."

I saw how he instantly flinched at that, but refused to release me. He took a deep breath and replied through clenched teeth.

"Do you drink blood?"

I stared at him like he was nuts and instantly replied.

"Of course, not! Blood is gross! I tried it once, and I instantly threw up. I'd rather drink coffee than blood, and you know how much I hate coffee."

His hold on my shoulders instantly lessened and he replied with a nod.

"Then you are not one of them."

"But Zero..."

He instantly placed his hand over my mouth and said sternly.

"You are NOT one of them, Kenzie. You eat normal human food, are completely disgusted by blood, and the sun has absolutely no affect on you. That doesn't sound like a leech to me. Just because you have the same and _**other**_ powers like the... purebloods. That doesn't mean that you are one of them. You are more human than most people I've met. You are compassionate and kind. Heck, you actually have feelings! You don't carry yourself like you're all high and mighty because of who you are or because of who your parents are. You're a noble person that worries more about everyone else rather than just yourself. You even care about people that you don't even know. You have a pure heart, Mackenzie. That's what makes you completely different from them. So, don't ever compare yourself to those beasts. You are nothing like them."

I simply stared at my Onii-san completely speechless. He didn't hate me! Even though, I was a vampire, he didn't hate me! I slowly removed his hand from my mouth and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms carefully around his neck. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and whispered.

"Thank you, Onii-san. Thank you for not hating me and for always believing in me."

He was a bit frozen at first, but he then relaxed and returned my hug. Out in the distance, I could've sworn I heard the sound of glass break, but I decided it was just my imagination. Zero simply sighed and replied.

"I could never hate you, Kenzie. I've known you nearly all my life. I know who you are, and I know that no matter how much time has passed between us. I know that you would never change. You are a true and honest person. I highly doubt your values and principles have changed in just six years. So, tell me what has happened in all that time?"

I slowly released him and sat back against the tree. He sat down right next to me and placed his hand on the top of my head. I simply smiled up at him and said calmly.

"Well, I guess I should start at my mother's funeral. After she was buried, my father grabbed me and we both took off somewhere far away. To this day, I have no idea where he took me. He told me it was necessary for my protection. Then after we got there he became very depressed. He was literally the living example of the word depressed. He wouldn't talk to me or anyone. He was just locked up in his room all day, every day. One day, I finally got the courage to go check on him and... and his room was completely destroyed. His windows were broken. His dresser was broken in half and all of his decorations were shattered on the floor. He, himself, was a complete mess, totally destroyed and vulnerable."

I then looked down and said sorrowly.

"It broke my heart to see him like that, so I started crying. I remember running inside and trying to pick him up from the floor, but I was too weak. Eventually, I gave up and went downstairs to see if any of his subjects would help me. Everyone I tried to get to help me, instantly refused. They claimed that they were afraid, and weren't stupid enough to mess with an angered pureblood. They also had the audacity to tell me that they feared my father had finally lost it. I ignored all of them then went all around the house, until I found our butler. I explained to him the state my father was in and he instantly agreed to help me. We went back to his room and our butler was able to get my father in the shower. While my father was showering, the butler and the rest of our maids quickly cleaned up the room."

I then looked over at Zero and realized that he was staring at me with a look of compassion on his face. I simply smiled at him and then contined saying.

"Once my father was done, he told everyone to get out except our butler Zeth. Although, there was something off about my dad when he came out. His eyes were glassy and he looked absolutely furious. Almost like he wanted to rip somebody apart. Anyway, I wanted to stay with him, but he told the maids to get me out. So, they did. They talked for a long time and eventually Zeth came out. I remember that I dragged him to my room and demanded to know what they had discussed. He was reluctant at first, but after a lot of tears. He finally gave in. He then told me the _**actual **_truth concerning my mother's death."

I then looked up at Zero and I saw that he seemed confused. He frowned and asked.

"The actual truth? What do you mean? Everyone said she died during a mission. A level-E caught her by surprise and killed her from behind. That's what everyone said happened."

I simply shook my head and replied seriously.

"That was a cover up, Onii-san. My mother was actually murdered by another pureblood."

His eyes grew wide with disbelief and I saw him let out a deep breath. He stared at me with a look of shock and replied.

"Are you serious? How was that possible? Your mother was protected by your dad. With him being a pureblood and all, everyone knew that she was completely off limits."

I simply looked down and replied with a small frown.

"I know, Onii-san, but obviously someone else didn't. According to Zeth, my father was going to do whatever it took to make sure whoever killed her payed. He was going to do, and use any means necessary to find and kill the murderer. As soon as he got that out of the way, he was going to go to sleep for a long time. He said that he would arise probably after my lifetime."

I could feel the corners of my eyes brimming with tears at the thought my father wanted nothing to do with me. Zero then turned towards me and lifted my chin up slightly. He wiped the few tears that were able to escape with his thumbs. He slowly caressed my cheek and said.

"It's okay, Kenzie."

I lifted my hand and slowly wiped my eyes to remove the tears from my face. I smiled slightly and replied.

"Well, it turns out that wasn't exactly what happened. My father finally left his room and started talking a bit more. He would even say, "good morning," to me in the mornings. A couple of months passed and then one day my father got home with a triumphant smile on his face. I naively smiled at him and asked him why he was so happy. He told me that he was happy because the bastard was finally dead. I didn't understand what he meant. Until he told me that the pureblood that had killed my mother was dead. I asked him how he was able to kill him, but he said he didn't that _**another**_ pureblood had done it."

I sighed then stared up at the stars and said seriously.

"I tried to ask him more about what happened, but he dismissed me and refused to talk about it. I decided that I might as well just leave it alone. For the first time in over a year, my father was finally smiling and that made me happy. That entire day, he was smiling at everyone and even being nice to people he didn't even like. A few people were questioning if he had finally gone insane, and to be honest I sometimes questioned the same thing. My father very rarely smiled at people, and if he didn't like someone he did his very best to avoid them."

I then looked over at Zero and noticed that he was now staring at the stars as well. I smiled at him and then continued saying.

"That day was very strange, and yet very happy for me. Then the next day... he was gone. I searched everywhere for my dad, but no one knew where he was. Eventually I asked Zeth, and he told me that my father had gone to sleep the previous night. He was in his coffin locked up in the basement. He told me that my dad had left him in charge of me and of his businesses. Zeth told me that he was going to take care of me and make sure nothing bad ever happened to me."

I then looked down at my skirt and clenched it tightly with my hands. I could feel my eyes watering and then I said sadly.

"I... I cried so much, Onii-san. I had barely healed from losing my mother and then he left me too. I had tried to be strong about losing my mother, but after he left me everything came crashing down on me. The realization that I was totally alone finally hit me like a ton of bricks. I believe I cried for one week straight. I was restless at nights, I couldn't sleep because I was plagued by nightmares. They were all so horrible, but Zeth was always there for me just like he promised. Even though, he did that, I became sick and eventually got insomnia. To this day, I stilll have it. I was never cured. My body simply got used to lack of sleep.

Zero then looked down to me with an understanding look on his face and said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Kenzie. If I had been there then you would have never had to feel like that. You know that you can always count on me, right?"

I smiled at him then nodded and replied.

"I know, Onii-san. Thank you."

He simply nodded and then asked with a frown.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you're sick?"

I simply shook my head and replied.

"I'm not actually sick, Onii-san. I became sick during that time, but I recovered. The only thing I didn't recover from was the insomnia."

He frowned and said.

"You have insomnia that you can't get rid of?"

I nodded and replied.

"Yes, I've been to several doctors and everything they give me never helps. I have insomnia and it can't be cured. So, I just got used to it."

He simply shook his head and muttered.

"Welcome to the club."

I smiled at him and replied.

"Well, I'm glad to be a proud member."

He simply smirked at me and said.

"Alright, so what happened after that?"

I sighed and replied.

"Zeth kept me hidden away just like my father asked, and I was home schooled. He made me train, and finally begin to take control of my powers. Though, I was never allowed to leave the mansion. Anyway, he made sure no one ever knew where I was. In order for no one to ever find me, Zeth began a rumor that my father and I had died together in a terrible accident."

Zero instantly turned to stare at me and replied seriously.

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Everyone was "mourning" the death of last members of the Takiyama family. One of the oldest purebloods in existence and his daughter had died. There was a huge mess going on with the Vampire Council at that time. I remember that Cross even took Yuki and I to one of the meetings. Everyone was going nuts asking how it was possible. A lot of people were saying that it was murder, and that the culprits would be punished. They said that someone was clearly after the purebloods and had to be stopped. Even the hunters were rattled. They were more on guard and had a lot to of missions that month."

He then passed his hand roughly through his hair and said seriously.

"You don't know how I felt at hearing you were dead, Kenzie. I finally felt completely alone. I had barely lost my parents and then I learned that you were dead too. I felt like I would finally snap and lose my mind. At one point, I actually considered that death would be so much better than living, but Yuki was always there for me. She kept telling me that she wouldn't give up on me and that she cared about me. She told me to be strong and that she would always be there for me. Because of her, I was able to stay sane."

I instantly moved closer to him and took his face carefully in my hands. I leaned closely to him until our foreheads were touching. I looked directly into his lilac eyes and said seriously.

"Don't ever think you have nothing to live for. I'm here for you, Onii-san. I will always be here for you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere, Zero. Even after we graduate, I will stay in touch. Even if I have to get on my knees and beg my father, I promise to always stay in touch. I'm not going to leave you alone."

He simply gave me a small smile and replied.

"I won't hold you to that, but I accept your promise. So, wait... how can you beg your dad for something when he's in his coffin?"

I simply smiled at him and replied happily.

"He awoke last year. When I turned fifteen, Zeth went down to the basement and awoke him. I asked him if he was insane, but he said that was what my father had asked him to do."

"So, your dad woke up the day of your fifteenth birthday?"

I simply nodded and replied with a smile.

"Yes, for the past year he has done nothing other than make me happy. He has been extremely kind to me and has given me everything I have ever wanted. He even let me leave the house several times. He went back to work, but remained completely in the shadows to the Council. He has been very energized and positive lately. He claimed that he was really sorry about leaving me and that he wanted to make it up to me. You know me, Onii-san, and you know that I'm not one to hold grudges. So, I immediately forgave him and told him I was just glad he was back. Anyway, the last year was almost great for me."

Zero then looked down at me and asked skeptically.

"Almost? You got your dad back and it was "almost" great?"

I simply looked down and interlocked my fingers together. I took a deep breath and replied carefully.

"One day, my father got home from work and told me what happened to your family and what that..."

I took a calm breath, but kept my head down. It would kill me to see the look of sadness on Zero's face. I decided to be mature about it and look up at him. If he had been able to look me in the face after I told him my story then I should do the same. I looked up at him and was surprised to see, not a look of sadness, but a look of pure utter hatred and fury placed there. I blinked at him and said quietly.

"Zero?"

His head then snapped up to look at me and replied.

"Yeah?"

I stared at him sadly and asked seriously.

"Are you okay?"

He simply turned around to scowl at the school building and replied.

"I'm fine. What did you say after you found out what happened."

I cleared my throat and replied honestly.

"I was feeling many emotions, Onii-san. I was furious and I was worried about you. I wanted to kill... her, and I wanted to see you. I wanted to know how you were doing. I loved your mother, she was like a second mother to me, and I loved your father as well. I was completely devastated when my father told me that... that... she took Ichiru. You know that Ichiru was always like a big brother to me too. I wanted to run away just so I could find her and rip her apart. You are my Onii-san and I don't like people that hurt you. I know that doesn't sound like me, but I care about you a lot Zero."

I then looked down towards the floor feeling ashamed of myself. I had actually wanted to kill someone one time in my life. I then felt Zero move more closley to me and grab my chin. He lifted my head up slightly and stared directly into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He then gave me a small smile and replied.

"Like I said, you actually have feelings. That's why I don't hate you, Kenzie. You feel any and all emotions. Not only that, but you are very honest about your thoughts. I don't know if you're like that just with me, or with everyone. What I do know is that I like that you are like that."

I slowly nodded then threw my arms around his neck. I held on to him tightly and said sincerely.

"I am so sorry, Onii-san. I swear to you that if I ever see... her. I will do everything in my power to make sure she pays for what she did to you. I don't care if the Council tries to kill me or not. I will not let her get away with hurting you."

I heard Zero sigh and then reply.

"You are one tough squirt. Saying that you'll go against _**that**_ woman like that."

I then released him and said with fake irritation.

"I am not a squirt, Zero!"

He simply gave me a small smile and replied casually.

"Whatever."

"Ugh! I'm not that little!"

He merely stretched his arms and yawned. I huffed then said.

"Well, I'd rather be little then as tall as the tree."

"Was I supposed to be offended?"

I simply sighed in resignation and replied.

"No, you weren't. That's just the best I could come up with."

He merely smirked and replied.

"Yeah, I could tell. So, why are you at Cross? I thought your dad was hiding you."

I nodded and replied.

"He was, but he said that it was finally time for me to try and have a normal life. He said he knew the Headmaster and that he made him promise not to tell anyone about me being here. I just didn't know that I would find you here. I'm really glad I decided to listen to him and come. How did you get here?"

Zero simply groaned and replied annoyed.

"The Headmaster adopted me as his "son." I keep telling him not to call me that, but he's either deaf or just plain stupid."

I simply shook my head and replied.

"Don't be so hard on him, Onii-san. He's really nice and I bet he cares about you a lot."

He simply huffed and said.

"You say that because you don't him. Just wait until you _**really **_get to know him. You'll jump out the window just to get away from him."

I simply smiled slightly and replied.

"Oh, Onii-san, you _**would**_ say that."

He simply shrugged and replied.

"Hey, I call it like I see it."

Then he sat back and asked seriously.

"So, did you make out with Kuran or something?"

"Ye... what! What did you just say!"

My eyes were wide with disbelief and I was sure my mouth was hanging open. Zero simply raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Did you make out with Kuran?"

I simply blinked at him and quickly replied.

"Kaname-sama? No! Where on earth did you get that from? Why would you ask me that? I barely even know him! I just got here, for Pete's sake!"

Zero stared at me skeptically then replied seriously.

"That's not what it looked like to me. It seems that Kuran knows you really well considering he called you _**dear**_ and _**his**_ precious."

I immediately shook my head and replied sincerely.

"I don't know why he did that, Zero. I've been thinking about it as well, but I can't think of anything."

Zero simply nodded then looked over at the school building and replied.

"He's only civil and proper with one other person and that's Yuki. Although, Kuran has never called her anything like what he called you. He's just creepishly nice to her and stuff. You... I don't know, with you he's different. He's like way more proper and nice to you."

Then I instantly remebered what happened between class change and decided to tell him.

"Oh, well this vampire named Aido tried to bite me today, and Kaname-sama slapped him. I don't mean like a quick slap on the cheek either. I mean like a real hard slap across the face. He hit him so hard that Aido actually fell to the floor."

I then heard Zero snarl and say.

"That stupid Aristocrat tried to bite you? I'm going to deeply enjoy killing him."

I then grabbed his arm and shook him. I stared directly at him and said with a small smile.

"Didn't you hear me, Zero? Kaname-sama already took care of him. He even made him apologize to me and everything."

Zero then frowned and said seriously.

"I don't like it."

I frowned as well and replied confused.

"What do you mean, Onii-san?"

He simply glared at the school building and replied.

"If Kuran had to control one of his pets because of you. Even if you weren't injured, then there's something not right."

He then turned to stare directly into my eyes and said seriously.

"I don't want you to be anywhere alone with Kuran, understand? I don't trust him or any of his other pets. So, just stay away from them as much as you can."

I slowly nodded then said honestly.

"I really don't think any of them could hurt me, but I'll listen to you Zero."

He simply nodded and replied.

"That's what they want, Kenzie. They want you to trust them and then when you turn your back they'll go in for the bite."

Even though, my mother had been killed by a vampire, I didn't hold that against other vampires. I could understand where Zero was coming from, but that just wasn't me. If someone was nice to me then I was nice to them. It didn't matter to me if they were vampire or not. I valued and respected nearly everyone. I claim _**nearly **_because I do not value or respect the woman that hurt my Onii-san.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Zero say.

"I can hear Yuki coming. Get up and go around the building that way she just yells at me."

"But Onii-san..."

"Just go, Kenzie."

I simply sighed then replied.

"Okay, which way do I go?"

"Left."

I instantly nodded and quickly stood up. Before I took off, I stopped and said.

"What about telling the Headmaster what Kaname-sama said? Should I just go now?"

Zero simply sighed and replied.

"Fine, go tell him and then come back."

I instantly nodded and took off around the left side of the school building. As soon as I rounded the corner, I heard Yuki yell.

"Zero, wake up! I can't believe you fell asleep **again**! You're supposed to be helping me!"

I simply snickered and her infuriated tone then quickly skipped away from the school building. I skipped all the way to the Headmaster's office and quietly knocked on the door. I waited patiently for about a minute, until the Headmaster came to the door. He opened the door then instantly smiled brightly. He threw his arms tightly around me and exclaimed happily.

"Mackenzie-chan! How are you? Is everything alright?"

He may not seem like it, but the Headmaster had some really strong muscles. I removed his hands from around me and instantly replied a bit breathless.

"Everything is alright, Headmaster. Kaname-sama just told me to tell you that he wishes to speak with you after classes are over."

The Headmaster simply smiled at me then replied.

"Very well, thank you for the message, Mackenzie-chan."

I simply smiled at him and nodded then took off back to work. As soon as I reached the school building, I saw Zero already waiting for me. I smiled and instantly hugged him tightly around the waist. I heard him sigh then pat my head carefully. He then removed my hands away from him and said.

"Okay, well now that we got all of the catching up out of the way. I might as well tell you where you're gonna be. You are going to walk around and protect the left side of the building. Yuki has south, and I have north and right. If you get into any trouble just yell and I'll come for you, understand?"

I quickly nodded and replied.

"Understood."

"Good, now go to your station."

I instantly smiled at him and replied with mock seriousness.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

He simply rolled his eyes at me and replied.

"Whatever, go away."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away to my post. I was walking in complete circles on the left side of the building for what felt like an eternity. I was so bored. Bored with a capital "B" for... bored, I guess. I was so bored that I was actually getting sleepy. Well that wasn't a good sign. I decided to simply keep on moving and not sit down.

Then for some reason, I got the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anyone around me. Then I slowly lifted my head and looked up. Once I did, I was met with a pair of wine-colored eyes staring directly at me. I blinked just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I looked again and realized he was gone. Weird...

I simply shrugged and decided to ignore it. My talk with Zero had clearly had some sort of effect on me. Why on earth would I make out with Kaname-sama? We had just met! There was absolutely no way that Kaname-sama cared about me. Besides, Kaname-sama didn't seem like the type of person that would hurt me. Then again, there's that saying that says, "It's always the ones you least expect." Either way, I would have to be careful. I had told Zero, I would.

I simply sighed and continued walking. Then an idea struck me. I didn't have to be bored out of mind, I had my iPod! I quickly pulled it out and unwrapped my headphones carefully. I placed one earbud in my ear and simply wrapped the other one around my neck. I looked through my iPod and found the song I wanted. It was "Eyes Open," by Taylor Swift. I loved this song. I instantly pressed play and placed my iPod in my front pocket then I started walking. I was moving my head from side to side as I listened to the song. I was even singing to some of the lyrics I liked.

_**"So here you are, two steps ahead, and staying on guard**_

_**Every lesson forms a new scar**_

_**They never thought you'd make it this far**_

_**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**_

_**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you know**_

_**But you've got something they don't**_

_**Yeah, you've got something they don't**_

_**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_

_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_

_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes"**_

The song continued on and I simply hummed along to the rest. That was the only part that I really liked. I wasn't sure why, but I just liked it a lot. Finally, the song ended and I walked towards one of the trees so I could sit down and rest. I approached the tree and swiftly took a seat then leaned my head against it. I slowly closed my eyes and simply listened to the next song. I didn't really know which one it was, but I really liked the beat.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a twig breaking. My eyes instantly flashed open and I immediately stood up. I cautiously placed my hand inside my blazer and was about to pull out my gun, when I heard a familiar voice say.

"You have such a beautiful voice, my dear Mackenzie."

Well, this was embarrasing.


	3. Defending Her Oniisan

**Well, what can I say? Um ... I'm sorry? Honestly, that's the only thing that comes to mind. So, I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. I now have a new baby sister that needs to be taken care of, and I can't always be working on my stories. She's so adorable! I wish you guys could see her. Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed! All of you are very kind! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its original characters. I simply own my OC and other new characters you will soon meet.**

**P.S. You guys know what I barely noticed? I barely noticed that Mackenzie has Zero's same features (well sort of) only backwards. Like her eyes are grey, and her hair is violet. While, Zero has silver-white hair and lilac eyes. I seriously barely noticed that. I didn't even think about that when I made Mackenzie up. Wow, I'm really slow. How embarrasing. *blush* **

DEFENDING HER ONII-SAN

**(Mackenzie's POV)**

I quickly spun around and saw Kaname-sama step away from behind the tree I was leaning on. I could feel my face flush a deep red, and I instantly stepped away from him. I smiled timidly at him and replied.

"Kaname-sama? Shouldn't you be in class?"

I noticed how his eyes narrowed slightly, but he quickly composed himself and replied.

"I should, but I decided I wanted to see you."

I gulped slowly and replied calmly.

"Me? I... I don't see why. I already told you how I know my Onii-san."

He simply moved away from the tree and walked slowly towards me. I immediately began to back away from him. For some reason, I felt like I really shouldn't trust him. Maybe it was my survival instinct, or my "sixth" sense. Whatever it was, it told me to always be very alert when Kaname-sama was around. I had my eyes trained on him, watching his every move. Then he abruptly stopped walking towards me, and simply stared at me. He tilted his head to the side and replied casually.

"I do not wish to ask about your questionable attachment to..."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

I instantly placed my hands on my hips and fixed him with a small frown. He immediately raised his eyebrows at me and replied calmly.

"I beg your pardon?"

I tilted my head to the side and stated firmly.

"What do you mean my "questionable" attachment? Zero is my Onii-san and there is nothing questionable about that. I don't mean to be rude, Kaname-sama, but my relationship with my Onii-san is NOT questionable. It is a firm and stable relationship that will never change. He is like my brother, and I will always see him that way."

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity before he gave a small smirk and replied.

"So, I see."

He then took a couple of steps closer to me while still staring directly at me. I wanted to back away, but for some reason I was stuck. I literally couldn't move my feet. I gulped slowly and stared at him fearfully. Was he doing this? Could purebloods immobilize people? Based on my frozen feet, the answer was yes. He finally reached me and began to walk slowly around me. Almost as if he were studying me. I tried to move my feet, but they continued to stay put. Finally, he came to stand directly infront of me again. I stared at him fearfully, but he simply gave me a small smile and asked.

"Your father's name is Alexander, correct?"

I blinked and stared at him confused, but nodded my head in agreement. As soon as I did that, he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closely against his chest. My face instantly flushed in embarrasment. Oh my gosh! He was hugging me! Kaname Kuran, the pureblood king, was hugging me! Wait a minute... the _**pureblood**_ king! That's when all the wheels inside my head instantly started turning.

My blood!

He must know that if he were to drink my blood then he would become invincible. Nobody, not even the other purebloods, would be able to stand against him. Not only that, but if he were to bite me then his venom would kill the human side of me, and I would become a full-blooded pureblood. I didn't want that! By becoming a full-blooded pureblood I would have to submit myself to all the things normal vampires had to endure. No sunlight, fangs, and... blood. I would have to drink blood! I hated blood so much. It was absolutely revolting to me. With that in mind, I tried to pull myself away from him, but he only held on to me tighter.

I didn't stand a chance against him. He was a pureblood and I was only half. He could crush every bone in my body without even trying. I realised that there was no escaping my fate or him. Therefore, I slowly closed my eyes and waited for the pain on my neck. I waited, and waited, and waited, but... nothing happened. I hesitantly opened my left eye and looked up at him. He was staring down at me with what appeared to look like an amused expression. I simply blinked and was about to ask him what was going on. When suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he instantly grabbed me tightly then threw both of us on the floor. At that exact moment, I heard the sound of a "bang," and I saw something fly above us and hit the tree.

Then out of no where, I heard a lot of people instantly running towards us yelling several things that really made no sense.

"Kaname-sama, are you alright?"

"Kaname-sama, are you okay?"

"Kaname-sama, are you injured?"

"Do you need to see the nurse?"

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Who do you think you are!"

"You have absolutely no respect for your superiors!"

"How dare you!"

What on earth just happened? I looked up and realised that Kaname-sama was hovering on top of me. I instantly blushed in embarrasment and said timidly.

"Um, Kaname-sama, can you please allow me to get up?"

He simply looked down at me then slowly rose until he was leaning on his elbows. He simply gave me a small smile and replied.

"Of course, my dear Mackenzie."

With that, he rose to his full height and extended his hand out for me to take. I took his hand hesitantly and rose to my feet as well. I looked over to the side and realised that we were now surrounded by many members of the Night Class. What on earth had happened? What had been that noise? I looked past the students that were surrounding us and my eyes instantly grew wide in horror. There was a young, female vampire with light-brown hair growling threats at my Onii-san. Not only that, but he was slowly being surrounded by many other vampires. I stared in disbelief and listened to her snarl at him.

"How dare you shoot at Kaname-sama!"

I watched on and listened as Zero replied coldly.

"I dare because the bastard had his filthy hands on my sister."

Her expression then became completely outraged and she instantly screeched.

"How dare you call Kaname-sama a bastard!"

Then she did something that I was definitely considering to kill her for. She raised her hand as if to slap my Onii-san! Absolutely NOT! I instantly closed my eyes and focused on the spot directly in between my Onii-san and her. I immediately summoned my powers and instantly teleported directly in between them. At that same moment, she let her hand fall as if to strike him. Fortunately, I was quick enough to catch her hand in mid-air. I heard all of the vampires instantly gasp in surprise when they saw me appear. I simply ignored them and clenched her wrist tightly in my hand. NOBODY raises their hand against my Onii-san! He has suffered enough in his life, and he doesn't need other people to make him feel even worse.

My eyes flared red with fury, and I clenched her wrist more tightly. I glared directly at her and said angrily.

"You do not ever, **EVER**, raise your hand against my Onii-san. Do you understand me?"

She simply narrowed her eyes at me, and pressed her lips firmly together in defiance. I simply glared at her more fiercely and clenched her wrist even tighter. I then tilted her wrist backwards and said menacingly.

"If I move your wrist even a little further back, your hand will break clean off. Again, do you understand me? Don't you ever raise your hand against my Onii-san ever again."

I saw her face instantly twist in pain, and slowly nod her head. I slowly released her hand and watched how she instantly clenched it against her chest. With that, I quickly reached inside my blazer and pulled out my gun. I aimed it directly at her then said with narrowed eyes.

"If you ever threaten my Onii-san again, I will have no problem in shooting you directly in the face."

Then out of no where I heard Yuki yell.

"Mackenzie-chan! Put that away!"

I simply looked over and saw her instantly running towards us. I kept my eyes locked on the female vampire, but decided to simply lower the gun. There was no way that I was going to put it up while my Onii-san and I were surrounded by vampires. Yuki instantly blew her whistle and began yelling.

"Okay, okay, break it up everybody! Go back to class! There's nothing to see! Come on, everybody move along!"

She might as well have been talking to the tree with the progress she was making. Before she could actually reach us, I made sure that my eyes were their normal stormy, grey color. I looked over to the side and saw my Onii-san pointing his gun directly at a tall vampire with red-orange hair. I simply backed up until I was standing directly infront of my Onii-san. Then Yuki quickly made her way inside the circle of vampires that were surrounding us and said sternly.

"I mean it! Move along, and return to class!"

At that, the vampires began to slowly back away from us. I clenched my gun tightly in my hand and kept my eyes locked on the female vampire that had threatened my Onii-san. She saw me staring at her and she instantly bared her fangs at me. If she were actually able to hurt me then I would've been frightened. Although, her aura was much lower than Kaname-sama's, so she must've been a level B vampire. Level B vampires didn't stand a chance in a fight against me. Therefore, I merely glared back at her and flashed my red eyes, as well. Then I suddenly heard Yuki say.

"Zero, put that away!"

I looked at them from the corner of my eye and saw that my Onii-san was still aiming his gun at the same vampire from before. Meanwhile, Yuki was glaring up at him, telling him to put it away. I blinked my eyes quickly until I knew that they were back to normal. I took a deep, calm breath and stated carefully to all the vampires.

"I would suggest for all of you to listen to Yuki-chan. Things will not turn out well, if you refuse to do as she says."

As soon as I had started speaking, all of their eyes had instantly been trained on me. Then I heard one of the vampires reply almost tauntingly.

"Is that a threat?"

I gritted my teeth together then replied harshly.

"I do not make threats. It is a promise. If you do not believe me then don't listen, and I will prove to you that I do not lie."

I then turned to glare in his direction and I saw him slightly cringe back. I knew I was acting totally out of character. I wasn't acting like the nice, sweet, and timid girl they had met at the gates. The reason was quite simple ... NOBOBY SHOULD EVER THREATEN MY ONII-SAN! My mood shifted drastically when someone I loved was threatened. It was like my vampire side took over, and I just wanted to kick something. Zeth had once told me to always be very aware of my emotions and not let them control me. He claimed that if I wasn't careful enough, someone could end up hurt. An out-of-control half-blood wasn't a fun or pleasant sight. At least, that's what Zeth claimed.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Kaname-sama stating sternly.

"Enough! Everyone return to class immediately."

At that, I noticed how nearly all the vampires bowed politely, and slowly retreated away from us. I noticed how the vampire that my Onii-san had been aiming at slowly moved towards the female vampire I had threatened. He placed his arm hesitantly around her shoulders and steered her away from us. Before they actually walked away, she turned towards me and gave me an evil death glare. I merely glared back at her and stated.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you because I'm not. You should thank me I didn't rip your entire hand off or did something worse."

"Mackenzie-chan!"

I looked over to my left and saw that Yuki was the one that called out to me. I merely sighed and replied casually with a shrug of my shoulders.

"She tried to hit my Onii-san. She's getting off easy, if you ask me."

She then shook her head at me in a disapproving manner and replied.

"Violence is not the answer, Mackenzie-chan."

"For someone that tries to hurt my Onii-san, violence _**is **_the answer. Maybe something even worse."

Her eyes grew wide and she instantly replied in disbelief.

"You can't mean that, Mackenzie-chan."

I merely looked over at my Onii-san and replied.

"I gave him my word. I am going to stick by his side, and anyone that tries to hurt him will pay dearly."

By now, Zero had lowered his gun and was staring directly at me. I walked slowly towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He simply lifted his hand and patted the top of my head. I smiled against his chest then looked up at him and said.

"Isn't that right, Onii-san?"

He merely nodded and replied.

"You promised not to leave, but you didn't say anything about taking some bloodsuckers down for me."

I merely smiled and replied.

"It's an added bonus that comes along with that promise."

He merely raised his eyebrows and replied.

"Really?"

I smiled brightly and replied jokingly.

"Yep, and I will not take, "no," for an answer. It's a _**free**_ bonus, so it can't be returned."

He gave me one of those very rare smiles and replied.

"We'll see, squirt."

I then looked over at Yuki and realised she had, what appeared to be, a hurt look on her face. What was that about? I blinked, and when I looked at her again, it was gone. Huh? I saw how she instantly looked away from me towards Kaname-sama. Kaname-sama ... oh man ... I was dead. I had nearly broken that girl's hand right infront of him. I slowly moved away from my Onii-san and moved cautiously towards him. I bowed slightly and said awkwardly.

"Kaname-sama ... I ... I'm really ... I mean ... there's no excuse. I mean ... she tried to ... I wasn't simply going to let her ... "

I finally decided to just give up and be blunt.

"I am sorry that you had to see that side of me, Kaname-sama, but I was not going to simply stand by while she attacked my Onii-san. So, I am sorry that you saw that, but I am not sorry about what I did or said to her."

There. Nice, clear, and honest was always the best way to go. That didn't mean it was always the easiest way to go, but it was definitely the best. If I received a good slap like Aido-senpai then I would take it without complaints. Just like I predicted, Kaname-sama moved forwards to stand directly infront of me. He then lifted his hand and I instantly closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Although, it came to be a great surprise when nothing happened. He simply caressed the side of my cheek gently then said calmly.

"Open your eyes, my dear Mackenzie."

I did as I was told and stared up at him. He gave me a sad smile then stated honestly.

"I would never strike you, my precious Mackenzie. It hurts me that you think I would ever be capable of such a thing."

I stared directly into his eyes and I could see a hint of sadness in them. He ... he was sad? My distrust and fear of him made him sad? Why? Oh my gosh! I feel _**so **_bad now! The only thing I wanted at that moment was for the sadness to leave his beautiful wine-colored eyes. I wanted to see a true and honest smile on his face rather than that look of disappointment and sadness. He slowly removed his hand away from my face and stated calmly.

"I must return to class now. I shall see you tomorrow, my dear Mackenzie."

With that, he turned his back to me and walked away. I blinked and instantly snapped out of my daze. I had made him sad and the only thing he had done was be nice to me and protect me from the other vampires. I wasn't being fair to him. I didn't even know him and I was afraid of him. Just because he was a pureblood that didn't mean he was after my blood. He had been nothing but polite, and a complete gentleman ever since I got here.

With that in mind, I instantly lurched forward after him, but was stopped by an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up and realized it was my Onii-san. I was about to tell him to let me go, when he instantly looked down at me and said sternly.

"You're not going after him, Kenzie. I told you to stay away from him, so do as I say."

I pouted then looked over towards the school building, and saw Kaname-sama step inside while someone held the door for him. Poor Kaname-sama. The only thing he had done was be nice to me and I had wrongly thought he would strike me. Even though, he did have an aura of, _don't make me mad or you'll die painfully_, that didn't mean he would actually hurt me. Oh gosh! I feel so bad!

The rest of the night went by uneventfully, and I sighed as I waited for Yuki-chan to take me to my new room. I leaned against the gate and stared as she came towards me. She gave me a small smile then said.

"Ready, Mackenzie-chan?"

I returned the smile and simply nodded. As we made our way back to the Sun Dorms, I could tell she had something on her mind. She didn't seem like the type of girl to always be quiet. She appeared to be shy, but something told me she could talk up a storm if she wanted to. I sighed and then finallly decided to ask.

"Is something troubling you, Yuki-chan?"

She simply looked down and interlocked her fingers together infront of her skirt. I smiled slightly then asked.

"Is it about what happened today?"

She hesitated for a moment, but decided to nod nonetheless. I stopped walking and she stopped as well. I smiled gently at her then said.

"What is it that bothers you, Yuki-chan? I didn't mean to frighten you with the things I said. I am sorry if I did, but I was not going to allow that vampire to hurt my Onii-san. So..."

"Zero is your brother! He never told me he had a sister!"

I jumped up at her sudden outburst then laughed lightly and replied with a smile.

"You have a good pair of lungs, Yuki-chan."

She blushed a light scarlett and I simply giggled. I looked at her and replied honestly.

"We are not blood related, but we care for each other as if we were. I have known my Onii-san since I was two. Our parents were great friends, so we became great friends as well. I call him my Onii-san because he doesn't care if I do. I've done it ever since we were little, so he doesn't mind that I do it now."

She stared at me with a small frown on her face then asked suddenly.

"Why did he never tell me about you?"

I simply sighed and replied.

"I'm not really sure. It may be due to the fact that he thought I had died when I was ten."

She stared at me in horror and exclaimed.

"You died! How is..."

I stopped her mid-sentence and replied with a small smile.

"It was a lie. I never died or anything of the sort. It was just best if people believed that I had died at the time. Now, everything's better and soon everyone will know that I am completely fine."

She gave a sigh of relief and then said happily.

"Well, I am really glad you are alright."

I simply smiled back at her and replied sincerely.

"Thank you, and so am I."

"So, why did people think you were dead?"

I wasn't exactly allowed to tell anyone about who I truly was. The Headmaster knew because he had met me when I was young, and my father had told him. I couldn't tell Yuki about how I had been hidden away because a lot of people were after me. My father had strictly told me not to divulge any details to people I didn't really know, or completely trust. Therefore, I simply sighed and replied carefully.

"I was ... in a plane crash. While I was at the hospital, my heart stopped and everyone thought I had died. I was actually pronounced dead, but for some miracle I lived. So... yeah, that's my story."

Technically, I wasn't lying. That _**had**_ been the story Zeth had spread around in order to keep me safe. The story went like this ... My father and I were on his private jet towards somewhere foreign, in order to recover from my mother's death. Something went wrong with the engine and the plane crashed. I had died at the hospital, but my father had survived. Everyone believed that after I had died, my father had finally gone off the deep end and had committed suicide. They believed that he couldn't take the loss of his family and had decided to kill himself.

The thing they didn't know was that we were both alive, and my father was planning on making his huge reappearance at the next vampire soiree. There had been no plane crash, no suicide, nothing like that had happened. Well, my dad did actually crash his jet in order for it to be believable. For that entire year that he had hunted down my mother's killer he remained completely in the shadows to the council. So, I've been technically dead for about six years. I was sixteen and I had "died" at the age of ten. Exactly the same year my mother had died.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Yuki engulfing me in a huge hug. I blinked and stayed completely motionless in surprise. I then relaxed in the hug and hugged her back. I smiled slightly then I heard Yuki say.

"Oh, Mackenzie-chan! Poor you! That must've been horrible!"

I merely smiled lightly then replied.

"It's not that bad, Yuki-chan. I'm here now, right? That's all that matters."

She then slowly released me and nodded at me in agreement. She then smiled brightly and said.

"Lets get you to bed or else you wont have enough energy to help Zero and I tomorrow."

She then started walking quickly towards the Sun Dorms and I followed closlely behind. I wanted to tell her that I didn't necessarly need to sleep much, but I decided against it. Wait, the way she had said the last part made me think there was something I was missing. Therefore, I quickly walked right beside her and asked.

"Yuki-chan, is there something going on tomorrow that I'm not aware of?"

She then turned to look at me with an almost shocked expression and said.

"Don't you know?"

"Know, what?"

She then sweat-dropped and replied with a light blush.

"Well, tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day. All the Day Class girls will be going wild trying to give the Night Class chocolates."

I merely frowned and replied.

"Okay, what is St. Xoco ... Xaco ... that word you said? I have no idea what you're talking about. Is that like some sort of holiday or something?"

Bigger sweat-drop. Had I said something wrong? She simply blushed and replied.

"St. Xocolatl's Day is the day you give chocolates or other special gifts to your crush or sometimes your best friend. I just depends on how much you like a certain person."

I simply scratched the back of my head in confusion. So, did that mean I should make my Onii-san some chocolates? Oh my gosh! I only had a couple of hours left! Since, it was technically already tomorrow. I had to get started! Wait a minute, Zero didn't like chocolates. I remember that I used to offer him chocolates when we were young and he would always tell me he didn't like them. Okay, so no chocolates. What else could I give him? A teddy bear? No, just because I loved teddy bears that didn't mean Zero would like them as well. I simply sighed then turned to Yuki and said.

"So, are you making anybody chocolates, Yuki-chan?"

She then blushed a deep scarlett and replied timidly.

"Well, there's Zero and the Headmaster. Also..."

Aw, she was blushing madly. I simply smiled at her and encouraged her by saying.

"Come on, Yuki-chan. I promise not to tell anyone."

She then looked down and replied with a small blush.

"Well, there's also Kanama-sama."

I instantly smiled at that then said teasingly.

"Ooooohhhhh ... go, Yuki-chan. Get him, girly."

Her blush seemed to increase ten folds. She instantly shook her head and replied.

"It ... it's not like that, Mackenzie-chan."

I simply raised my eyebrows and replied disbelievingly.

"Really, Yuki-chan? So, who are you trying to convince here? Me or yourself?"

She immediately ducked her head down and replied slowly.

"I ... I'm ... I mean ... I am simply going to give him some chocolate because he saved my life when I was young."

She quickly stuttered through the last part and then looked down. He had saved her? From what? How? Yuki seemed to know what I was thinking because she instantly looked back up at me and replied.

"The only memory I have of my childhood is when I was five. That's the furthest I can remember. Everything before that I have no memory of. Anywho, when I was five, I recall being all alone in the snow. Then out of nowhere this vampire showed up and asked me if he could drink my blood. He was about to attack me when Kaname-sama showed up and saved me. He saved my life that's why I wish to do something kind for him. Kaname-sama is a very nice person ... he's just ... different."

By now, we were already inside the Sun Dorms and were walking towards my room. I simply sighed and nodded in agreement. There was no doubt in my mind that Kaname-sama was different. He was different in the sense that he wasn't human. He was also different among vampires themselves, considering he was a pureblood. I wondered if maybe he ever felt lonely or left out. I saw how all the vampires were instantly ready to attack my Onii-san. If he hadn't called them back, I was sure that _**I **_wouldn't even had been spared from their wrath. They all looked really mad.

I merely shook my head and continued walking down the hall. Finally, Yuki stopped infront of a door that was on the left side of the hall and opened the door. I walked up beside her and stared inside. It was simple, but very beautiful nonetheless. There was a simple, queen-sized bed against the left side of the wall with a drawer beside it. Across from the bed there was a desk with a small lamp and pencils. Right across from the door there was a closet and beside the closet, closer to my bed, there was a small window. The bed had violet covers with small pillows on it. There was something wrong with this picture though. I couldn't help, but feel like something was missing. Then out of nowhere I heard Yuki-chan say.

"Your clothing and uniforms should already be in your closet. I hope you enjoy it here. Now, I must go before Yori becomes worried about me."

I simply looked over at her and asked curiously.

"Yori?"

She instantly smiled and replied.

"She's my room-mate. Her actual name is Sayori Wakaba. She's my best friend."

Friend.

My only friend was my Onii-san, and we were friends by pure luck. My father was very big and serious about keeping me safe. That's why I never went to any type of public or private school. I was home-schooled my entire life. Therefore, I didn't have a lot of friends. My Onii-san and I were friends because my mother was really good friends with his parents and she trusted them. That's why my father had no say in whether my Onii-san and I could be friends or play together. Him and Ichiru were the closest things I had to real friends.

My father's servants were afraid of me and Zeth was always to busy to play with me. That's why as I child the only thing I did was learn and train. I was pretty good with history and mathematics. Science was definitely my weakness. I had no idea what was the difference between DNA and RNA. I just knew that they had something to do with the human body. Other than that, I had no clue whatsoever concerning science. I smiled slightly then stepped inside the room. I turned towards Yuki-chan and finally said.

"You have a room-mate and I do not. Do you know why that is, Yuki-chan?"

She simply bit her bottom lip and replied honestly.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to say anything, but ... based on that look you're giving me. I don't want you to see you cry, so I'm going to tell you. The Headmaster gave you your own room because your father requested it."

I should've known. My father would do something like this. Sometimes he could be a little paranoid with all of his overprotecting. I was half pureblood vampire. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I had my new gun now and my mother had already showed me how to shoot a gun when I was little. I simply nodded at her then replied.

"Very well, thank you, Yuki-chan. I shall see you later. Oh, and at what time should I arise?"

She then scratched the back of her head and replied sheepishly.

"Well, considering it will be St. Xocolatl's Day, I would say really early. The Day Class girls will probably try to sneak into the Moon Dorms before class. So, around seven in the morning if not sooner like six."

I simply nodded and replied.

"I understand."

These were the times I was glad I had insomnia. I then looked over at Yuki and gave her a kind smile. She was a really kind girl. Whoever ended up as her husband would be very lucky to have her. She then smiled back at me and turned around to walk away. I walked up to the door and was about to close it. When I suddenly saw her trip, literally over nothing, and fall face first to the floor. I smiled sadly then walked over to her and helped her up. Hopefully, she would marry someone with great balance and patience as well. She blushed slightly and thanked me hurriedly. Then she turned away from me and walked down the hall towards her room. I smiled slightly and walked back inside my room.

I quietly shut my door and walked over to my closet. Sure enough, all of my things were here. Couldn't they have simply left my suitcase by the bed? They didn't have to put everything up for me. Hopefully, a girl put up all my clothing. I would die of embarrasement if the Headmaster saw all of my ... private clothing. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt. I then found my undergarments and walked into the shower.

After my shower, I began thinking and planning for tomorrow, or I guess I should say today. It was going to be that special holiday. I had to get my Onii-san something. Although, I was at a lost as to what I should get him. Oh, well there was that one store I saw that said it was open 24/7. Maybe I could go there and see if I could get him something. That's if I didn't get caught sneaking out. I took a deep breath and finished placing on my black boots.

I then moved towards the window and looked outside. I stayed by the window for approximately half an hour, until I finally saw my Onii-san come towards the dorms. I smiled slightly and watched him make his way inside. I waited for about thirty more minutes before I finally made my move. I opened the window and stealthly jumped out. I looked behind me and waited to see if someone came after me. Nobody came, so I was good to go. I walked towards the front of the school building, but decided against going throught the front gate. Just in case, they had some sort of cameras or motion detectors.

I walked over to the right side of the huge wall and backed away. I took a deep calm breath and then let my eyes flash a bloody red. I focused entirely on the top of the wall then I instantly ran towards it. I climbed quickly up the side of the wall and instantly reached the top. I turned around and did a backflip towards the other side. I landed perfectly on my two feet facing towards the wall. I quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the school.

I stayed on the path for a short while then I swerved into the forest. I knew that if someone found out I left they would definitely get the Night Class involved. I really couldn't have that, so as soon as I reached a small clearing I stopped. They might be able to follow my scent, but they were only going to follow this far. I closed my eyes and summoned my pureblood powers. I focused my mind entirely on the store I had seen and I slowly let the darkness engulf me.

I felt my body become colder and I instantly snapped my eyes open. I looked around and realized I was on the right side of the store. Thankfully, there was no one around to see me suddenly appear. I smiled slightly then walked over towards the front of the store and walked inside. There were huge heart-shaped balloons all over the place and many teddy bears around. Awwww! I wanted one! There were so many that it was hard to chose! No, I was here for my Onii-san. I had to focus.

Teddy bear? No. Balloon? It won't last. Chocolates? He doesn't like them. What on earth could I get him? That's basically everything there was in the store. I passed my hand through my hair in frustration and sighed. That's when a girl around my age, if not older, approached me and said.

"Hello, there. You look like you need help. What can I do for you?"

Well, she wasn't a male, but maybe she would be able to help me with my search. I was obviously stuck. I smiled kindly at her and replied honestly.

"Actually, I do need help. I have no idea on what to get my Onii-san. He doesn't like chocolate, and he will more than likely rip a teddy bear apart. I don't want a big ballon because it wont last. I want him to have something that will last him for a long time."

She stared at me with her mouth agape for about five seconds before she instantly snapped out of it and replied.

"Well, what you are looking for are friendship necklaces."

I was going to tell her that he wasn't simply my friend, but she interrupted me and said.

"Based on everything you have just told me, my guess is that he is not only your Onii-san, but your best friend as well. Or am I wrong? You seem to know quite a lot about him."

No, she was right on it. Therefore, I instantly nodded and replied.

"You're right. He's my best friend as well."

She gave me a kind smile then told me to follow her. I followed her until she stopped by the jewelry section and motioned for me to look around. I looked around and the only necklaces I could find were girly ones. They had pink or flowers all over them and I didn't like them. I was just about to give up when a certain pair caught my eye. I moved towards it and realized they both looked like wings of an angel. The thing that made them unique was that they were the same color as my eyes. They had a stormy grey tint to them. One of them said, "Best," while the other said, "Friends," in beautiful cursive writing. This was the pair. This is what I wanted. I instantly grabbed them off the rack and placed them in the bag the girl had given me to shop around.

Okay, now who else? Yuki-chan. I walked over to the chocolate section and bought her a medium-sized box. I paused for a moment and thought of who else I should give something to. Aido-senpai! He had taken a really bad hit to the face because of me. Okay, he was a vampire, so no chocolates for him. Blood, was out the question. Um ... think Mackenzie ... think ... I looked over to the side and saw a bunch of sunglasses locked inside a case. Aido-senpai was a vampire, and vampires didn't like the sun. Besides, he would drive all of his fangirls crazy if they saw him wearing sunglasses, and nobody loved the spotlight more than Aido-senpai.

Therefore, I walked over to the case and spun it around searching for the perfect pair. I found a pair that I thought would look good on him and I called over the lady and asked her to get them for me. She carefully pulled them out and said that they would look great on my boyfriend. I simply blushed and assured her that they were for a friend. She nooded with a sly smile on her face and handed them over along with their case.

Okay, Aido-senpai down. Who else was left? ... Kaname-sama ... I had hurt his feelings today, or was it yesterday? Anyway, I had made him sad and I owed it to him to make it all better. I was afraid of him just because he was a pureblood and that wasn't fair. He had only been very kind and a complete gentleman to me. Therefore, I was going to apologize to him by getting him something and also by apologizing to his face for hurting him. I walked around until I reached the teddy bear section. Kaname-sama didn't seem like the teddy bear type, but I was getting him a bear from the bottom of my heart. I wanted him to truly see just how sorry I was. Maybe I would even add a note or something.

I looked around all the bears, until I came across a bear that was a wine-red color and was holding a heart that said, "I'm sorry." I instantly smiled and picked it up. There was no way, I was going to let someone else take it. It was a pretty good size as well. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big either. There were some that were probably bigger than me, but I really didn't like them. Okay, now I just needed to get the Headmaster something. What should I get him? Chocolates, as well? He certainly acted like he was on a sugar rush. Therefore, I went back to the chocolate section and grabbed a bigger box of chocolates for him. Everything went in the bag.

Okay, finally done. As I was making my way to the counter, I passed by some cards. One in particular caught my attention. It was a dark lilac color and was written in silver writing. I leaned in closely and read what it said:

_Best Friend,_

_You understand me_

_better than anyone else..._

_That's why our friendship is so special._

_It's honest, it's fun, it's simply the best._

_You and I will always be together,_

_in good times and in bad,_

_because we are more than friends..._

_we're like siblings._

_Happy St. Xocolatl's Day_

This was definitely going with my Onii-san's gift. I grabbed the card with an envelope and placed them carefully in the bag. Okay, _**now**_ ... I'm done. I walked straight up to the counter and emptied out the bag. I paid with a credit card and walked out with all my bags. Not bad for my first time shopping. I went back to the right side of the store and summoned my powers once again. I couldn't appear back in the forest, though. I had two big rectangular bags filled with gifts and I wouldn't be able to jump the wall. So, I concentrated fully and imagined my new room. I once again let the darkness cover me and I disappeared. Once the cold feeling passed, I opened my eyes and realized that I was outside my room. Well, this was better than appearing at the Moon Dorms, or the school where the Night Class was having class.

I cautiously opened the door and looked around. I almost feared my Onii-san was about to jump out and yell at me. Thankfully, that didn't happen and I quickly ran inside. I quickly ran over to my closet and placed the bags inside. I hastily stripped off my clothing and placed on my nightgown. I quietly shut the closet door and locked it. Then I walked over to my bed and lifted the covers. I easily slipped inside and covered myself. I took a deep calm breath then snuggled comfortably into the pillows. I gave out a small yawn then closed my eyes and attempted to let sleep find me.


End file.
